worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Warrior
Warriors are melee fighters highly trained in the art of weaponry. They are strong and quick on the battlefield. Depending on their specialization, a warrior can often deal very high damage or be tough to kill. Warrior abilities depend on rage generation. This is different to all but one melee class, the bear form druid. Rage is generated through damage being dealt to and by the warrior and is capped at 100. Warriors can change between three combat stances: , , and . Stances give the class a fluid play style, allowing the player a variety of responses to any given PvE or PvP situation. Warriors can wear any type of armor, although they receive a bonus from for wearing plate armor beginning at level 50, although they can wear Plate starting at level 40. They are able to use shields and can wield any weapon with the exception of wands. Background As long as war is waged on Azeroth, there will be men and women who fight those wars. Warrior are no mere sword-swingers; they are skilled combatants, combining strength of arm, knowledge of weaponry, and practiced maneuvers to slice or bludgeon their foes into little red bits. Warriors are the most versatile of the combat classes, and they supplement their fighting prowess with the ability to rally their allies and spur them to victory. They charge into the heart of the battle and survive the most grievous of wounds. Warriors are common in dwarf, Forsaken, human, and orc societies, but many other species also fill their ranks with warriors. Masters of swords, spears, and weapons of all kinds, warriors share a common way of life on Azeroth. Using their abilities to deal pain and cause bloodshed, warriors are deadly adversaries and welcome friends in violent times (which seem to be all the time in recent decades).World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 54, 88 Anyone willing to take up arms to defend their people can be classed as a warrior. A knight is the warrior elite among humans. Notable warriors Races Playable races= The warrior class can be played by the following races: Before the release of Cataclysm, blood elf players were the only race that could not be warriors. Blood elf warriors are a standard class for blood elves in the RPG. Some blood elves become warriors (or scouts or hunters) — especially those seeking to be spell breakers, demon hunters, and rangers.Monster Guide, 65 In addition, there were High Elf Swordsmen in the Undead campaign in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, so Elven warriors have technically always been justified. With the release of Cataclysm, warriors are the first non-hero class to be available to all races. |-| Racial advantages= ; Alliance races *Draenei: heals 20% of the caster's health over 10 seconds, giving draenei warriors a healing ability. Extremely useful for high level PvP and PvE. The extra is always welcomed. can help Off tanks or the Main tank perform better. *Dwarves: removes poison, disease, and bleed effects, and decreases damage taken by a short period of time. Both of these can be very useful in PvE and PvP fights. The additional is always useful, as a warrior's sworn enemy is the frost mage. Increased expertise with provides additional threat generation when using them. *Gnomes: can be very useful, primarily in PvP situations, but also in PvE situations. Warriors, the prototypical tank, often have to lead mobs and bosses away from healers and ranged fighters, thus making Escape Artist very useful. Gnomes also benefit from increased , which is always useful. Because of their small size, gnome warriors are useful in PvP environments, posing a difficulty to target. Inexperienced or careless opponents can be quickly hit before they have any idea as to what happened. *Humans: and specializations increase expertise with swords and maces by a small amount, which are two very popular warrior weapons. Humans also gain the "racial PvP trinket" – – effectively freeing up a trinket slot which warriors might find more useful. *Night elves: adds an extra layer of survivability to night elf warriors. The enhanced is always nice. provides an interesting element to night elves, allowing them to stealth to avoid mob detection (more useful for solo play), or to get out of combat when about to die. In PvP settings Shadowmeld can be devastating, for the night elf warrior can operate as a rogue, attacking from a stealthed position! An additional bonus to Shadowmeld is the ability to temporarily drop threat in combat. *Worgen: The worgen's is very useful in chasing down a fleeing opponent in PvP, to avoid being kited, and for just saving time moving when you cannot use a mount. The additional is a nice addition, as well as the small buff to . ;Neutral races (before faction choice) *Pandaren: The pandaren allows them to gain a larger benefit from well fed buffs. These versatile fighters also take . To add to their deadly warrior abilities, they also have a . ; Horde races *Blood elves: Their racial abilities focus on magic and its disruption. Spell casters, especially healers, will learn to loathe the blood elf warrior. provides them defense against arcane-based attacks, while silences any spell caster within range. *Forsaken: The increased is always useful, as is , which can rapidly increase your health, thereby saving your healer's mana. is one of the best racials in game, and can be the difference between life and death in both PvP and PvE settings; it removes charm, fear, and sleep effects. Forsaken also have a passive that strips health from the enemy. *Goblins: Tinkers at heart with an affinity for things that explode, goblin warriors fill a niche only an engineer could be jealous of. They use their rockets to not only , but also to fire off a into the faces of their enemies. And when they need to repair their armor, they always get the . Their ability increases attack speed, helpful for any warrior. *Orcs: increases expertise by a nominal amount when wielding an axe or fist weapon. This reduces players' chance to be dodged or parried. reduces stun duration, which can save a warrior in PvP settings, or save their group in PvE settings. increases attack power. *Tauren: is very important in providing an early stun to young warriors, especially useful against casters or other enemies that may have a long-cast attack. provides tauren with extra health, meaning tauren warriors can have the highest possible HP of any warrior. The additional is always a plus. *Trolls: increases attack speed by 20% for 10 seconds, useful for all warriors. in combat can help keep you alive during PvP fights or boss battles, and the increased healing can reduce down time for soloing players. reduces the duration of movement impairing effects by 15%. gives a small boost against beasts. Since the release of Cataclysm and Mists of Pandaria, worgen, goblins, blood elves, and pandaren are able to become warriors, giving every race in the game access to warriors. |-| TCG images= AaronGoodchildeWarriorTCG.jpg|Aaron Goodchilde - Human AknotWhetstoneWarriorTCG.jpg|Aknot Whetstone - Orc AldanaWarriorTCG.jpg|Aldana - Night elf AlexIskandar.jpg|Alex Iskandar - Human AndissButchersonWarriorTCG.jpg|Andiss Butcherson - Human ArlekStonehilt.png|Arlek Stonehilt - Dwarf Mechanics Rage By default, a Warrior's rage bar is empty. Warriors can gain rage by being struck in combat, dealing damage, drinking rage potions, or using certain abilities. Most of their abilities require a certain amount of rage in order to be activated. When a Warrior exits combat, any left-over rage slowly decays until the bar returns to empty. Warriors need to be in combat or use a rage-generating ability to generate rage. The longer the battle, the more rage a warrior can accumulate. A Warrior with a full rage bar can quickly unload a large amount of damage. Stances The warrior has different stances for different situations. * : The standard stance for all warriors. An aggressive combat stance. Generates high rage from normal melee attacks. * : A tanking combat stance. Decreases damage taken. Increases Threat generated and generates rage. * : A reckless combat stance. Generates rage from normal melee attacks and also from damage taken. Specializations/stats Arms= |-| Fury= |-| Protection= Skills/Glyphs Core abilities= |-| Talents= |-| Glyphs= Notes *In the Warcraft RPG, warrior and fighter were separate classes. Warrior was an NPC class, while fighter was a core class.Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 54 In the World of Warcraft RPG, the old warrior class was replaced with the soldier class, while fighter was replaced with a new warrior class for gameplay purposes.World of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document, 1 *Warriors have the most widely available choices in permanent weapons, as most are designed (through use or through lore) as melee weapons, which is the warrior's forte. The only one that was never available to warriors was Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian (only magi, warlocks, druids, and priests could obtain it). Val'anyr, Hammer of Ancient Kings can theoretically be used by a warrior, though the fragments, which are needed to make the weapon can only be used by druids, shamans, priests, and paladins. Videos 5.2 Maxpower Arms Warrior PvP Macros Maxpower - 5.2 PvP Basic Arms Warrior Guide-0 See also * Warrior twinking guide for details on making a warrior twink. * Warrior instance grouping guide for tips in Instances. References External links }}|desc= }} }}|desc= }} ;General ;Guides fr:Guerrier Kategooria:Warriors Kategooria:WoW classes Kategooria:Core classes Kategooria:NPC classes Kategooria:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Kategooria:Monster Guide Kategooria:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Kategooria:Classes